Enter SH1FT3R
"Enter SH1FT3R" is the second episode of Fast & Furious: Spy Racers. It was released on Netflix on December 26, 2019. Synopsis After Tony rocks it against Layla in a thrilling race through LA, SH1FT3R boss Shashi invites Tony's crew to join his group by pulling a job for him. Plot The race begins as the six drivers make their way through the course. Layla asks Tony who he is and why he crashed their race, although Tony responds that it was because he wasn't invited. While Tony is deterred and sent back to last place, he makes his way to first and ties with Layla as they both spin past the finish line at the same time. Tony exists Mitch's vehicle and declares himself to be the winner, only for the security guards to apprehend his friends. Layla then declares she will punish them for their actions, only for Shashi Dhar himself to appear, telling her to ease off and informing her that the mystery racer is none other Tony Toretto. Tony is shocked that he was recognized, and Shashi elaborates that he recognized Dominic Toretto's driving and that Tony possesses the same instincts. Shashi is further impressed when Tony divulges that he knows who Shashi as well, citing that nothing happens on his streets that he is unaware of. Shashi then iterates that he thought the streets were Layla's and that nothing happened without her knowing about it, and decides to invite Tony Toretto's Crew to the after party. At the party, Shashi and Tony discuss further, with Tony claiming that all he wants to do is race and win money, which Shashi approves of, stating that he loves the hustle. Tony ends up angering Layla after claiming once more that he won the race, to which Shashi states that they should consider it a tie. Shashi then divulges how he raced through the Sahara, on the streets of India and on the Arctic ice caps, and learned that while good drivers are a dime a dozen, good people were worth their weight in gold. He then adds that while SH1FT3R could be a dream, betrayal would become a nightmare, which Tony shrugs off. As they walk downstairs, Tony introduces his crew and their areas of expertise to Shashi. As Echo skates by, he tells Shashi that Echo built an electric car that could outrun most tuners, and points out Cisco, who is eating, calling him their resident mechanic and a lover of food, prompting Shashi to state that he would get along well with Nacho and Rollie. He points out Frostee, who hacked into his network, who is speaking with Jun, Shashi's tech specialist. Tony then asks if he is officially a part of SH1FT3R yet, and Shashi informs him that there is one more obstacle. He reveals that he has a bet with a rival crew leader named Scadan, with the bet being that Scadan would not successfully transport a cargo truck of soft drinks from Canada to the Mexican border. Shashi notifies Tony that if he and his crew successfully stop Scadan, then they would be brought into SH1FT3R, although not before adding that Scadan most likely has deployed security measures to protect his cargo. Tony and his crew head en route and locate the truck, which they are able to do so by enlisting the aid of Ms. Nowhere and Gary. Frostee uses drones which he implants next to Scadan's truck's rear-view mirrors, effectively projecting a hologram on the mirrors that renders them 'invisible'. However, as Tony boards the truck's exterior, a bumpy road dislodges the hologram emitters and Scadan is made aware of the heist. While sending someone on top to handle the issue, Tony prepares to fight him using a gadget glove, although he drops it on the road. Using his agility and a harpoon, he is able to avoid being struck and successfully detaches the cargo truck. Echo disables one of the two security cars while Cisco rams the other one out with his truck, and manages to hitch the liberated cargo. The group then drive back to the government warehouse. At the warehouse, Tony takes in the fact that he has brought his friends undercover into a criminal organization where their lives are in jeopardy should they be found out, although his friends dismiss it, citing that they are his family and that they would be there with him to watch his back. Ms. Nowhere then appears with Gary, informing them that while she did not like that they took an op without her approval nor did she approve of the means, she was grateful for the mission's success, and provided them with binders, stating that the would be placing them in a beginner's spy course. However, Echo tells her that they are doing much for her and demand something in return, with Frostee suggesting that they spruce up the warehouse. Ms. Nowhere then gives them a government credit card to purchase ferns and a cat calendar, although the crew splurge, purchasing a boxing ring and a mechanical bull among other things. Layla then pays them a visit at the warehouse to hand Tony a device, congratulating him on joining SH1FT3R. However, before she can leave, she spots the bull; noticing her interest, Tony offers to let her ride on it, disclosing that he holds the current record for lasting six seconds, although Layla scoffs at the low time and rides the bull herself, cheering and yipping. Cast *Tyler Posey as Tony Toretto *Charlet Chung as Margaret "Echo" Pearl *Jorge Diaz as Cisco Renaldo *Camille Ramsey as Layla Gray *Luke Youngblood as Frostee Benson *Manish Dayal as Shashi Dhar *Renée Elise Goldsberry as Ms. Nowhere *Olivia Olson as Jun *Tru Valentino as Gary / Scadan Gallery Shashi & Layla.png Fast-and-furious-spy-racers-tony-toretto.jpg Fast-and-furious-spy-racers-ms-nowhere-gary.jpg References Category:Episodes Category:Fast & Furious: Spy Racers episodes